


i can teach you, but i'd have to charge

by chvteaux



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, M/M, honestly this is mostly crack lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvteaux/pseuds/chvteaux
Summary: prompt: mingyu finds out wonwoo, cheol, and seokmin were fucking soonyoung behind his back and soonyoung enjoying the members fighting over him
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 60





	i can teach you, but i'd have to charge

**Author's Note:**

> cc post: https://curiouscat.qa/spicysoons/post/1139862171

“Soonyoung hyung! you’re back!” Mingyu calls out when Soonyoung and Seungcheol step through the door, draping himself over Soonyoung’s back immediately. He makes sure to press himself as close to Soonyoung’s back as possible, forcing the elder to basically crab walk into the kitchen, where Wonwoo and Seokmin are creating a mess of a protein-shake-smoothie concoction on the counter. Seungcheol follows, grumbling about no one greeting him when he comes back.

“How was the company meeting?” Seokmin asks, sending his customary blinding smile their way. 

“Ah yes, the ‘meeting,’” Wonwoo says with a smirk, eyes trailing over to where Soonyoung had the collar of his shirt flipped up, focusing hard on the sliver of skin visible at his throat in a way that causes Soonyoung to make a face at him even as the tips of his ears turn pink. “Got a lot done?”

“Tired, hyung?” Seokmin asks sympathetically as seungcheol drops heavily into a chair.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “This one made me carry him the whole time.”

“Can I carry you, hyung?” Mingyu mutters lowly into Soonyoung’s ear. He’s still plastered to Soonyoung’s backside, and after shifts around a little, Soonyoung could feel why Mingyu is so excited for his return.

Soonyoung tilts his head back to raise an eyebrow at Mingyu, prompting the younger to hug Soonyoung’s waist even tighter and whine into his ear. “Fine, but let me eat something first, Gyu.”

“Try this, Soonyoungie,” Wonwoo says, bringing something that looks like cut fruit level with Soonyoung’s lips, though it’s been mashed so badly in the process that it barely holds its shape, the purple juices running down Wonwoo’s fingers and wrist.

Soonyoung looks skeptical. “It looks like you’re trying to poison me.” He leans forward to eat it anyway, a hard feat due to Mingyu’s tight hold on him.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Wonwoo scoffs, feeding the fruit to him. Soonyoung’s mouth wraps around the fruit, traveling down to take in Wonwoo’s fingers, licking up the juice running down his hand.

“Mm, that tastes pretty good,” Soonyoung remarks.

“What about this, hyung?” Seokmin says, undoing his fly.

Soonyoung’s eyebrow shoots up again. “We’re doing this here?”

“Doing what?” mingyu questions. “Why are you taking off your pants?”

“You haven’t spent time with me in so long,” Seokmin pleads.

“Hm, I guess you’re right.” Soonyoung pries Mingyu’s arms off him and drops to his knees.

“Um, what the fuck?” Mingyu asks, to no response.

“You’re a fool for him,” Wonwoo comments with a note of disgust.

“You had him last night,” Seungcheol snorts. “i had to pry you off him this morning and escape to the studio to fuck.”

“We were cuddling!”

“Also, it’s totally not fair that you can just call a ‘meeting’ to have him for yourself, hyung,” Seokmin joins in.

“Says a motherfucker about to get his dick sucked right now!” Seungcheol complains, referring to Soonyoung stroking Seokmin to hardness on his knees, watching it all go down with an air of innocent confusion.

“What are you all talking about?” Mingyu exclaims. “Why are you touching his dick?”

“Exactly, why are you touching _ his _ dick?” Wonwoo whines. “Come here, Soonyoungie, let’s finish what we started.”

“Oh, you finished alright,” Seungcheol shoots back. “You would not believe how ready his hole was this morning, after being stretched by  _ your _ dick.”

“And that’s something to complain about? Easy access,” Wonwoo huffs.

“Meanwhile, I can’t even get there,” Seokmin sighs, just as Soonyoung’s lips wrap around him, prompting a chorus of protests from Seungcheol and Wonwoo.

“Soonyoung hyung, no!” Mingyu rushes forward to pull Soonyoung off Seokmin’s cock, carrying him over his shoulder all the way to his bedroom and lying him on the bed. He hovers over the elder, taking in his cute surprised look, with his wide eyes and slightly parted pink lips. “Finally, a moment alone.”

“Mingyu,” Soonyoung says, hand reaching up to cup the back of the younger’s neck.

Mingyu speaks before he can continue. “What were they talking about in there, hyung? It sounded like they were fighting over who gets to fuck you.”

“Well,” Soonyoung blushes, and Mingyu almost forgets his pursuit of the truth in favor of giving in to his urge to kiss the flustered expression off his face (or make it worse). “This is kind of embarrassing, but yeah, they do that sometimes.”

Mingyu makes a noise of disdain. “That’s pretty useless, isn’t it? Considering you’re mine.”

Soonyoung blinks back at him.

“Aren’t you, hyung?”

Soonyoung smiles sweetly. “Of course I am, Gyu. I’m all of yours.”

“All? Wait, what are you talking about?”

“Yours. And Seungcheol hyung’s and Wonwoo’s and Seokmin’s. Honestly, I’d say Seokmin is mine, but I guess I’ll let him claim me—”

“What?! Wait, why didn’t I know about this?”

Soonyoung gives him a puzzled look. “We’ve never really hid it. With us, too.”

Mingyu is baffled. He stares down for a moment in disbelief, before crashing down on top of Soonyoung and burying his face in the elder’s chest. “I thought you were mine, only mine, this whole time, Soonyoung.”

“Baby,” Soonyoung coos, arms wrapping around Mingyu’s neck to hug him closer to his chest. Unfortunately, that’s as far as he gets before the door slams open, revealing three very disgruntled men.

“Kim Mingyu. You want to fight too, huh?”


End file.
